Glasses
by staceycj
Summary: Oneshot: Dean with glasses. Complete fluff and fun.


"Damn it!" Dean sighed and looked at his fuzzy reflection in the mirror. He reached into his duffel and dug around, he knew that they were in there; it was just a matter of finding the stupid things. He hated them. They made him look dumb and they were so not his style. After finally locating the offending item and putting it on, he starred at his reflection in disgust, and finally began to arrange his hair for the day, this was so not going to be his day.

"Dean." Sam started from his position in front of his computer. "I think I found us a gig."

"Really?" Dean asked sitting on his bed, with his back to his brother, putting on his boots.

"Yeah. Listen to this," Sam took a breath and started to read from his laptop about a string of girls that were being suffocated to death exactly three days apart.

"But, Sam, that could be some random whack job. Serial murders tend to whack girls in their beds. I'm sure he got his jollies while he was doing it. Doesn't sound like anything supernatural involved." Dean said as he laced up his left boot.

"But their husbands were lying in the bed next to them when it happened. They never woke up and there is no way they could have entered the room, much less gotten on the bed and suffocated these women without their husband's noticing."

"Easy, their husbands are the murders."

"But Dean they happen every three days and to women that are completely unrelated. They don't know each other, don't frequent the same places, nothing."

"Maybe the guys are connected."

"Dean. I don't think so."

"Okay. Let's go. Where to?" Sam, had watched his brother's back for the entire conversation something was weird about this.

"It's about three hundred miles away, in Idaho."

"Well, then lets get going."

"Dean what's wrong with you?"

"Why do you ask, Sammy?" Dean asked as he knelt down and began putting his things into his duffel. Sam licked his lips and watched his brother for a moment.

"You are acting funny."

"I am not acting funny." Sam stood and crossed the room in two long strides.

"Look at me."

"Come on Sammy. I'm not some demon with black eyes or something."

"No, but you won't look at me." Dean took a deep breath and looked up at his brother. Sam cocked his head to the side, suppressed a laugh and turned his face. Dean was wearing thin silver rimmed glasses.

"Yeah, yeah, college boy yuck it up."

"You look like the college boy now." Dean scoffed.

"Shut up."

"When did you start wearing glasses?" he asked not able to erase the look of humor on his face.

"When I realized that fighting homicidal supernatural spirits would be so much easier when I could actually see them." Sam let out a laugh. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Dean sighed and zipped up his duffel and stood. "At least you missed the sports glasses I had to wear until the contacts came in."

"Oh God! The ones that look like safety glasses that wrap around your head with an elastic band?" Sam started laughing so hard that tears came to his eyes.

"Yeah, those." Dean said with a sigh. "Freaking monster made fun of me too." Sam's already uncontrollable laughter was made worse by Dean's comment. Sam doubled over and the tears were a stream running down his face. Dean waited a moment and when his brother didn't quit laughing at him he started to get angry and impatient. "You done?" he practically yelled.

Sam managed to get some semblance of control over his laughter. "So, how long do you intend to wear those?" Sam asked through tremors of laughter.

"Until I can get somewhere and get new contacts."

"Oh, that may be a while." Sam said with humor.

"No, that will definitely be soon."

"No. I think I want us to be too busy hunting for a while. I want to hear the monsters call you poindexter."

"Shut up!" Dean demanded and slung his duffle on his shoulder.

"Seriously, Dean, they make you look intelligent." Sam said with a snicker. "Maybe now the monsters will use the big words when they make fun of you."

"Dude, you make one more comment and I will leave your ass here."

"Okay, okay." Sam said with his hands up in mock surrender. Dean took note of the mirth on his brother's face and made a disgusted sound and headed towards the car. He no sooner had the trunk popped than Sam's laughter started again and came to Dean's ears from the open motel room.

"Freaking little brother." Dean said with a sigh and pushed his glasses up on his nose.

**A/N: Personally, I think Jensen in glasses is adorable. But the thought of Dean wearing them made me laugh. So I thought I would try this. Hope everyone enjoyed! **


End file.
